


Sea-ing Stars Here

by This_Is_Rae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Rae/pseuds/This_Is_Rae
Summary: Snow and Sans are having their anniversary today at the same place that they met, and Sans has a mystery surprise for her at the end.





	Sea-ing Stars Here

**Author's Note:**

> For a my raffle winner on Tumblr, snowflakeimagines! Hope this doesn't absolutely suck for you, hun XD

 “heya, starshine.”

 Snow whipped her head around to see the all too familiar skeleton walking towards her, wearing that prize-winning grin of his and a large blue bag in his hand.

 Today was the day of the couples one year dating anniversary, and they had decided that they should have it at the exact same place that they met- the Ebott Aquarium. After all the fun times and different events(such as Papyrus’ and Sans’ birthday; they both became increasingly interested in marine life when they got to Earth) that the two had together there, they both believed it would be the best place to celebrate their love for one another, and not to mention their shared love of the sea.

 “Hey, Sans,” Snow greeted back, smiling at him. “What's that bag for?”

 Sans looped an arm around Snow's(he always loved doing that) and put a finger up to his mouth, winking at her. “sorry, stars. that's a surprise that you'll have to wait for.”

 “Let me guess, is it a present?” Snow asked. Sans opened his mouth to respond, but she put a hand up to stop him. “Actually, don't answer that. We can worry about that later. Afterall, there's no time  _ like the present. _ ”

 Immediately Sans let out a rather loud snort before he covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed yet still smiling. “damn, sunshine. looks like i'll have to watch for you while we're here. can't let you get me off guard like that again, or else i'll have to  _ gift up _ .”

 Snow giggled a little at that one, and she couldn't hide the little blush that she had. She had always loved to get a laugh out of people, and she especially loved to hear his laugh; even after all this time, it was adorable to her.

 “Come on, you dork. Let's go inside already. I want to sea all the animals,” Snow laughed, already dragging Sans, their arms still linked together.

 The smile on his face only grew more at her words. “i know, snows. but hey, i want the seahorses before we leave this time. paps made us go to the carnival before i got to last time.”

 “Oh, I remember that,” Snow recalled as she continued to walk up to the entrance, and giggled at the memory. “Remember when you ate so much cotton candy that, when we got on the bumper cars, you threw up on that couple?”

 “...ok, how about we  _ don't  _ talk about that?”

 “You're laughing, Sansy.”

 “shut up, you dork,” he laughed before pushing the open for Snow, finally going inside.

 The inside of the building always seemed bigger every time that the two went inside, and a little more full of people than the last time too. Immediately walking in, you'd see the gigantic tank full of various types of marine animals that went from the floor and almost all the way to the ceiling, and it illuminated the entire area a shade of blue.

 The first place that the two went to go stop at was where the stingrays were. After being asked to wash their hands, they went to the little area of water that they had for them. Eventually, a small stingray came right near Sans and Snow, and Snow wasted no time to pet it. It felt slightly slimy and odd, but it looked almost content at her touch as it swam away from her. However, no matter how hard she tried to convince him, Sans absolutely refused to touch one- not even the baby ones! Guess that's another reason that they'll have to come back again.

 They next went to the large large that they saw first, and the two dared each other to count all the different types of fish that there were, and whoever it was would have to try sea urchin next time Alphys and Undyne got sushi. It took the two forever, but when they finally counted and asked one of the staff how many there were, Snow had gotten it correct, much to Sans’ dismay.

 For majority of the time, the two just walked around and shared new facts about each sea creature that they had learned, simply enjoying each others company and seeing which animals made the other more excited. At one point, as Sans wanted to, they went to go see the seahorses, and his expression immediately lit up. There was something about seahorses that he's always found so beautiful, and to see him get so excited over them made Snow feel just that much happier about picking this place for their anniversary.

 Unfortunately, however, it was announced at one point over the speakers that all door would be locked soon, so the couple had to leave much earlier then they would've wanted. When they finally opened the door to go back outside, they both instantly got hit by the cool air of the night as the door shut behind them. The street lights have already turned on, and most of the establishments in the area must of been closed already.

 Sans held the purple bag to her. “here, starry. you should probably take this now.”

 Snow smiled down at him as she took the bag, saying ‘thank you’ as she pushed the tissue paper to the side and pulled out her gift.

_ Oh. _

 It was a starfish-shaped plushie that, instead of the usual colors of a starfish, were in different shades of blue and purple like a galaxy, and it even had little white dots on it for the stars. It didn't look like it was made in stores though, since there was no tag or print on it or anything like that.

 “Did you make this, Sans?” Snow asked, in surprise and in slight awe at the gift as she stared at him. 

 Sans couldn't help the nervous smile forming on his face. “hehehe...uh, yeah. d..do you like it, starship?”

 Before he could even notice that her face was suddenly so close to his, Snow's lips were planted on Sans’ teeth, the closest that the two could have a kiss. He went still for a moment, and getting the feeling that he may have just made him uncomfortable, Snow started to pull away.

 However, Sans placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed his teeth back against her lips. To the average human, most would've believed that kissing a skeleton wouldn't be very soft or comfortable at all, but they were oh so wrong. Not only were his teeth surprisingly yet pleasantly soft, but his kiss sent a wonderful feeling shock against her lips, which was most likely due to his magic.

 However, Snow wished to continue, she  _ did  _ need oxygen, so she very reluctantly pull away, breaking the kiss. 

 When Snow finally did pulled her face back, the choice to kiss her skeletal lover had proven itself to be the right one. His cheekbones were flushing more beautifully than the galaxy print on the plush, and his eye lights have turned into blue hearts with golden stars within them.

 “s-stars…” he breathed. “y-you, uh, really...know how to  _ rattle  _ this bag of bones, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, Snow. I tried my best at it!  
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


End file.
